


Because I earned it

by SammiJaye



Category: Suits (US TV), Suits (US TV) RPF
Genre: Anger, Angry Sex, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Office Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammiJaye/pseuds/SammiJaye
Summary: Set a few days after the argument between Donna and Harvey in 8x07.Harvey has noticed something isn't right with Donna, so when she comes in the copy room and gives him the silent treatment, he tries to apologise for the David Fox case, but is that really what's on Donna's mind?...





	Because I earned it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TerryMcKay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerryMcKay/gifts).



> So I wrote this after speaking to the wonderful TerryMcKay, it's thanks to you this exists so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> But I hope everyone else like this work too, I'm actually quite happy with the way it turned out.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! :)

Harvey stands in the copy room, waiting for the machine to spit out his papers.   
He hears the sound of familiar footsteps enter the room. He turns around to see Donna walking towards the machine. She avoids eye contact and stands silently next to the copy machine. She is behaving strangely, she had been for a few days now but he just assumed she was busy, but there was definitely something on her mind, he just didn't know what. He decides rather than ask her he will try and distract her from whatever it is that's on her mind.  
  
_"So, who knew Robert had have a vineyard"_  
Harvey says, breaking the silence.   
  
Donna looks at him, clearly unimpressed, she rolls her eyes and continues looking in the other direction. She is not in the mood for him right now, especially when he's trying to act normal after what he did.   
  
Her expression and silence confuses Harvey, is it him she is in a mood with? Did he do something to upset her?   
He racks his brain trying to think of anything he's done that could have upset her. The only thing he can think of is the David Fox case. She was pretty mad about that, but he ended up winning that case and he apologised to both her and Samantha for that, it wasn't his best apology granted, but he couldn't open up to her in front of Samantha, and he thought she understood that.  
  
He looks down at the machine which is taking it's sweet time, he decides to take this opportunity to apologise properly.  
_"Look, Donna, I'm sorry about the whole David Fox thing, I should have never let my personal feelings about the guy get in the way of the case"_   
  
Donna looks straight at Harvey, unable to believe what she's hearing. Does he actually think that's what she's upset about? Is he really that stupid. She knows he's never been good with feelings, his own or anyone else's, but how could he think that's why she's so annoyed?   
She can't hold her anger in anymore.  
  
_"Really Harvey? That's why you think I'm mad at you?!"_ She responds with a raised voice.  
_"I knew you were mad at me"_ he replies   
_"Of course I'm mad at you Harvey"_ she shouts almost over the top of his words _"what you said to me, was degrading, it was unfair, and completely and out of line!"_   
  
She looks at him, his face filled with confusion which just makes the rage build even more inside her.   
_"But you know what the worst part is? You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"_   
  
Harvey is left even more confused than he was before, where the hell has all this come from? And why has she not said anything until now? And how dare she start shouting at him out of nowhere for something and not even tell him what he's done wrong. He could feel anger building inside of him.  
  
_"No Donna, I have no idea what you're talking about, but if you've got a problem with me, why don't you just come right out and say it, don't give me the silent treatment for days then jump down my throat the minute I try and apologise to you"_   
  
His words ring in her ears, she can't believe how arrogant he is being, how can a person be so pigheaded? Standing there as if he's done nothing wrong. She can't hold back anymore, they're going to have this out.  
  
_"Ok Harvey fine, you wanna know what my problem is? The other day when you told me you were gonna drop David Fox, you told me the only reason I was in my job is because you put me there, not because I earned it, but because You put me there. And not only that, you were gonna drop David Fox like that deal I made with him meant nothing, like it wasn't even a proper deal because I made it"_   
  
She feels better getting that off her chest but she is still so filled with anger because she can see by the look on Harvey's face, he's still mad, he's not realised how much he hurt her with those words.

_"That's bullshit and you know it"_ Harvey begins but is interrupted by Donna.  
_"Is it Harvey? Because you wanna know what I think? You don't respect me"_   
  
Harvey starts to open his mouth to respond to that comment but is interrupted once again.   
  
_"You can't see me as anything other than your secretary, sat behind a desk, taking orders, doing every single thing you ask. But I'm not your secretary anymore Harvey, I'm the COO of this firm, a job I got because I am good at what I do. You might have signed the paperwork, but you are not the reason I got this job. And you need to wake up and see that I am your equal now and I deserve some fucking respect!"_   
  
Harvey can't quite believe what he's hearing, she thinks he doesn't respect her, she thinks that's why he said what he said. He's annoyed that she thinks is little of him, that he would be that narrow minded as to only see her as his secretary. She has no idea the crippling anxiety he feels at the thought of her leaving.  
  
_"You really think I don't respect you? That's what you think is going on here?"_  
 _"Well isn't it?"_ She replies   
_"No Donna, it's not. I know you earned that office all on your own, you didn't need me to give you that job, you don't need me at all. And one day someone is gonna come knocking on your door to offer you a better job, and you'll leave and I just don't think I could stand it, being without you"_   
  
Harvey feels lighter having got that out.  
  
Donna wants to feel the sentiment behind those words, and part of her does, but the anger is still strong within her and all she can see is how unbelievably selfish he is being and that is taking over.  
  
_"So what you're saying is that I can't leave the firm because you won't be able to handle it?"_ Donna snaps.  
 _"No Donna, that's not what I'm saying, if you want to leave the firm and go work somewhere else, I'm not gonna stop you"_  
Donna is confused and irritated by Harvey's contradicting statements.  
 _"Well then what the hell are you saying?"_   
  
He looks at Donna, he can feel the anger inside him and he can see the anger on his face, but words fail him, all he can think about is how much he wants Donna, he wants her there, he wants her with him.   
Before his brain has had a chance to catch up he grabs Donna around the waist and kisses her. It's an anger filled exchange.

They break apart, both still filled with the anger of the argument, but both feeling the heat between them.   
  
Their lips crash together once again. Donna wraps her arms around the back of Harvey's neck. Hands fiercely clutching onto each others bodies, wandering all over.   
  
Harvey pushes Donna against the shelves behind her. Donna slides her hands down Harvey's neck and pushes off his jacket. Harvey moves his hands up the curves of her body and over her shoulders to do the same.  
The anger has started to fade and they are left with a feeling of pure desire for one another, the kisses become less violent and more passionate, they have fully surrendered to their feelings now. 

Donna tugs at the buckle on Harvey belt, trying to unfasten it.   
As she does so Harvey pulls the straps of Donna's dress down over her shoulders and as it falls to her waist it exposes her torso and black lace bra. He begins kissing her neck, causing Donna to let out a little moan.   
She finally manages to undo the belt, she quickly loosens the button and pulls down the zip of his trousers, she reaches inside, down under his boxers to grab his manhood, it's already hard.   
  
Harvey reaches down to the bottom of her dress and pulls the material up, and when he reaches her underwear he pulls it down and she allows it to fall to the ground and she quickly steps out of it.   
  
She guides him towards her and as she approaches her opening he takes over and pushes himself inside her, she releases another moan, slightly louder this time, she lifts one of her legs and wraps it around his waist to give him easier access, he grabs her leg to support it, his other hand on the back of her neck.  
  
He thrusts in and out at a steady pace and their lips come together once again.   
Harvey slides his hand down from Donna's neck all the way down to the back of her thigh and lifts her up.   
She wraps her arms around his neck.   
  
Still inside he carries her towards a large table on the other side of the room.   
  
He exits her as he places her down on the table, she lies back, outstretched on the table and Harvey climbs on top of her and enters her once more.   
As he increases his speed Donna let's out a loud moan, he can tell that she is close. As her walls tighten around him he can feel that he is about to blow himself.   
  
Donna's fingernails clawing at his back as she reaches climax she let's out another loud moan. Harvey can't slow down though as he's about to go himself.   
After a few more thrusts he reached his peak too.   
  
After they've both finished Harvey lays down on the table next to Donna.   
  
As they both try to catch their breath they hear a sound from across the room, they both look up and realise it's the copy machine.   
  
_"I think your copies are done"_ Donna says breaking the silence between them.  
They look at each other, there is a pause before they both start laughing.   
  
As their laughter fades, Harvey starts to feel guilt over how much he hurt Donna without even realising, he feels the need to apologise to her but he doesn't have the words. He opens his mouth and hopes for the best.  
  
_"Donna, I'm really sorry for what I..."_   
Before he has a chance to continue Donna interrupts him.   
  
_"Really Harvey? After what we just did, you're gonna start apologising?"_ She releases a little laugh, she rolls over to face him and looks into his eyes. _"Don't worry about it, it's forgotten, just dont be such a dick next time, ok?"_ she smiles and pushes herself up onto her elbow _"I do have one question though"_  
 _"Sure what is it?"_ Harvey asks.   
_"Your place or mine?"_ Donna replies with a smirk.   
  
Harvey smiles back and leans over to place a delicate kiss on her forehead, they gaze into each other's eyes for a moment before sitting up and getting themselves dressed so they can head home together.


End file.
